Road to Recovery
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Steelquake is Cliffjumpers little sister. She's captured be the Decepticons instead of her brother. But she's not killed. For several days, she's raped and used as a pleasure toy. After she's rescued, she thinks she'll never be able to see mechs the same way. will she be proved wrong? Will she find someone who can help her look past what happened to her? I only own Steelquake.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Rising One

:It's not fair. It's so not fair. Why do I have to cover for my brother while he's in the med bay?:

:Maybe because you're the one who put him in the med bay, and the rest of us are busy on our own patrols.:

:Optimus should know Cliff did something to tick me off! It's nothing new. Besides, it's killing me out here. I'm so lonely.:

:Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Steelquake.:

As you all have probably deduced by now, my designation is Steelquake. The friend I'm talking to is Arcee. And I'm SO BORED! Nothing has happened in the area I'm patrolling besides the incident with the police, but no one needs to know about that. My big brother is suppose to be out here, but he was trying to tick me off earlier, and I attacked him. It's happened before, this is just the first time he's been seriously injured in the play spars we get into when I'm mad at him. Hold up.

:Hey, I got something!:

:Need back up?:

:Pht... Arcee please, it's just a whole lot of energon.:

I spoke too soon on that. A huge shadow hovered overhead, making me transform out of my grey military jeep form, into my bipedal form. Decepticons. A group of Vehicons flew down from the warship, firing at me, nocking me into the crater with the energon crystals.

:Ah, Arcee... it's a lot more than just energon. I may actually need that backup.: I cut the comm off as I drew my double edged great sword, ready to cut up some cons. As I charged at them, I could feel horror and concern coming from my brothers side of our sibling bond. Arcee no doubt contacted him with the rest of the bots. Hopefully they get here on time.

After a few moments of fighting, there was this huge explosion, and everything went dark. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in an interrogation chamber.

Great.

* * *

_Elsewhere... 3POV_

"Why are we here? We need to be out there looking." The red mech with horns stopped in his rant, looking down with a sigh. "It should have been me."

"Cliffjumper, it should not have been..."

"Optimus, you don't understand. I'm the one that got her all riled up, and provoked her into attacking me. If I hadn't she wouldn't have been on my patrol. Then she wouldn't be trapped." He turned away from the leader and the medic, who was silently listening to the conversation. "When she was younger, before she could even understand what war was, I promised he she would never get hurt as long as my spark beat. Now the cons have her and there's no telling what those sadistic psychopaths will do to her.

"Cliffjumper, you can't honestly believe you can protect her from everything." The red mechs head snapped to the medic, who finally spoke up. "We are in a war. She chose to fight along side the rest of us. She's obviously going to get hurt."

"Well I could've been there to he..." He cut himself off when he felt his sister through the bond again. "She's awake!"

_:Steel! Are you ok?:_

_:My helm hurts, my paint has gone all the way to pit, and I need energon.:_

"She feels bad enough to complain, so that's bad." Everyone knows that when it comes to how she feels, she never complains at all. She'll complain that the sky is blue and the grass is green, sure. But never about how she feels. Unless it's bad enough. _:I'm so sorry you got hurt. I should have been there for you. I would have come right away, but Optimus gave me strict orders to not leave base.:_

_:I know... oh, Primus. Breakdown is interrogating me.: _With that, the bond closed tight, locking down from the other side.

"She's being interrogated. She locked her side of the bond.

"Cliffjumper we are trying to locate her as fast as we can."

"Well do it faster."

Today is just not their day is it?

* * *

_Decepticon prison Steels POV_

It's been hours since Breakdown started interrogating me. At least, it feels like it's been hours. He's put me through so much pain. And I don't know why but he's unhooking me from the restraints.

"What are you doing?"

"There's one more thing I can think of to make you break." When I'm no longer hanging from the ceiling, he starts dragging me to a berth on the edge of the room. Then, it finally dawned on me about what he was going to do.

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" Cliff must have felt my panic through the walls I set up because I could feel him slamming against them. I wouldn't let him in though.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I won't" I remain silent. "Have it your way." He threw me on the berth, ad before I could do anything, I felt him restrain my arms over my helm and put restraints on my legs, spreading them far apart, to keep me from moving. He got on the berth in between my legs, leaning his hips against my covered interface port. He leaned down, servos exploring my chassis as he crushed his lips to mine.

I felt so sick as he touched me, mapping out whatever he could reach. His glossa managed to force its way into my mouth, and was soon bitten. That earned me a slap to the face. "Don't resist femme. And if you do that again, I'll give you so much more pain than a slap." With that, he went back to exploring me. Suddenly the armor covering my port popped open against my will.

"What the..?"

Breakdown chuckled at my confusion. "You learn a few things when you're the assistant medic." Any response I could have given was cut off. I knew he hadn't uncovered his equipment yet, so I focused on two things. The glossa trying to force it's way back into my mouth and the servo trailing down from my breastplates, to my abdomen, then lower...

I gasped, allowing the invading glossa to plunge into my mouth. The fragger jammed a digit into my port, forcing it all the way into me. Believe me when I say it hurt. My Primus it hurt. The first digit was soon joined by a second, and he pumped hem in and out, purposefully dragging against the walls inside my opening in a way to cause immense pain.

By now coolant tears streamed down my face. It hurt beyond belief, and I felt a deep pressure start to build up in my lower region. I could just be glad that the cons don't monitor the interrogations, so no one else would see what he was doing to me.

I cry out when the pressure became to much for me. I could feel my port squeeze around Breakdowns digits as I want through my first ever overload. I hate this. I hate this so much.

After I'm partially recovered from my overload, as in having just finished it, the monster removes his digits from me and I hear the cover for his equipment pop open. "Last chance femme." I turn my helm away.

I won't betray the Autobots. No matter what.

He chuckled before I felt the tip of his interface spike at my entrance. Soon enough, he jams into me, being as rough as he could be. Screaming, I beg and plead for him to stop, hoping he'll listen. He doesn't. That's when I realize, he'll only ask questions after he rapes me.

* * *

It was a long time before he left me. Every time he went through an overload, he would pull himself out of me, leaving his girth resting at my entrance. Every time I refused to give him information, he would repeat the process, getting rougher and rougher every go. I'm just lucky that I can't get sparked via interface.

Now, I finally have enough control over my emotions to trust myself to talk to Cliff. Hesitantly, I lower the walls I had up.

He immediately bates me in love and comfort, silently demanding to know what had happened.

_:Breakdown, he... he...: _I couldn't say anymore. It was just too painful.

He seemed to understand. He exploded.

I went far enough down the sibling bond to eavesdrop on his conversation. _:THAT FRAGGER BREAKDOWN RAPED HER!:_

I flinched at that word. As soon as he said that, the others exploded as well.

_:He WHAT?!:-Ratchet_

_:He's going to pay!:-Arcee_

_:Another reason I'm going to beat the slag out of him!:-Bulkhead_

**_:As soon as she gets back, I'm going to give her a big hug, and never let anything happen to her again.:-Bumblebee_**

_:Bumblebee, after this, she's not going to react well to a mechs touch.:-Ratchet_

_:Autobots! We must remain calm for Steelquake. We will find her, and when we rescue her, we will make Breakdown pay.: _Wow. I've never heard Optimus as angry as he sounded right there.

Anyway, I latched onto Cilffs side of the bond with a vice grip, and he continued to bate me in comfort as he gave me comforting messages from the others.

_:Please find me soon Cliff.:_

_:We will.:_

* * *

It's been three days since I was taken. I've managed to keep track of time. It seems Breakdown has nothing to do but interrogate me. He comes at the human time 8:00AM everyday. Since it was obvious nothing he did to me would make me talk, he just took his pleasures. Ever since the war started, femmes have become rare. So Breakdown has decided to get as much pleasure from me as he can.

The worst part is, he's not the only one.

He leaves at 9:00PM. Apparently, he's been ordered to do nothing but interrogate me until I break. He does nothing but forced interface after forced interface, and he doesn't even wait for me to recover anymore. We both ride out an overload and he just keeps going. At least he has the decency to cover me up after he's had his way with me.

After he leaves, I get visitors all night long. It's always Knock out first. He pops my port open since Breakdown actually takes the time to cover me, and he gets right to work. He takes me several rounds, and it seems like the number increases each night. Then he just leaves me there uncovered. Then Starscream comes, acting like I'm a present to him, laid out nicely, completely exposed, just for him. He takes me, digging his claws into my thighs and hips. After he leaves it's vehicon after vehicon. By now I'm covered in bite and claw marks.

When 8:00AM rolls around, Breakdown shows up right after the last vehicon leaves. It doesn't even bother him that I'm exposed when he covered me the night before. So I've basically become pleasure toy for the Decepticons.

Right now, A small reprieve has been granted to me. So I'm basking in my brothers emotions again after blocking him out during all of the overloads I've been forced to endure. Apparently they all deduced why I was constantly keeping the bond on lockdown so Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead went to vent their anger on the pavement. As a result, Optimus was now explaining everything to three human children.

_:Hey, why's the red one so upset?:-Younger boy _The bots all grew silent.

_:His sister, Steelquake has recently been captured by the Decepticons. She managed to contact him through the sibling bond they have.:-Ratchet _It took them awhile after that, but the humans finally understood the logic behind sibling bonds

_:What's happening to her?:-Older boy_

_:Things that shouldn't happen to a femme."-Optimus_

All the humans thought about what he said for a few moments before giving horrified gasps, and I heard the female promise to, 'Rearrange some fenders.'

Then I heard the door slide open, and I retreated fro Cliff. I felt him grow frantic, he obviously understood why I was leaving, and he begged me not to lock him out.

I did anyway.

Turning my helm, I felt my optics grow wide wen I saw who had come. Megatron.

"Breakdown tells me you refuse to give information, even after the most... horrible treatment you've been given." I give a slight whimper of fear as he digs his claws into my hips, staring lustfully at my open port. "I wonder how you will fare against me." I felt energon well up under his claws as he raised himself up to the berth. "If you don't give us what we want soon, you'll just have to become the test subject for the dark energon I collected."

I know one thing for sure. If I survive my captivity here, I'll never be able to look at a mech the same way ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Rising Two

I can tell that I'm dead inside. After Megatron finished, he said he would give me until the end of Breakdowns interrogation for me to give Intel. Breakdown appeared right after he left. Now, I'm just laying here, riding through the overloads without even registering them. I can tell I have an interface spike in me, servos on my chassis, and lips on mine. I just can't register any feeling anymore. The cons have broken my mind.

All I want is to go back in time to make sure this never happens. I just want the pain to go away. I want to drink some heated energon as I snuggle into my brothers side, listening as he banters with Arcee across the room. I want to Spar with Bulkhead and play video games with Bumblebee. I want to watch Ratchet work on the monitors or listen to stories from Optimus. Anything to forget what's happened to me.

But I have a feeling I'm not even going to get out of here. I'll never see any of them again, or meet their new human friends face to face.

After I just broke, my brother broke through my walls. He knows that my mind has been broken. I can feel his sorrow, and hear his tears. He sent me the voices from the others, even the humans, who said I can't let the cons win. I don't think I can stop them.

Suddenly, Breakdown stops. He pulls out of me, and covers both of us up. Then he takes off through the door. When the doors open, I can hear blaster fire. Soon enough, several different voices shout me name, and I see my brothers tear stained face before I black out.

* * *

_Autobot Base 3POV_

Everyone is silent after the team arrives back with the battered femme in her brothers arms. Soon, she's hooked up to an IV and a monitor. Cliffjumper hasn't left her side since, and Ratchet begins examining a purple substance Arcee found.

The humans, respectfully, request to be taken home. They can tell the bots need space but they need to get home before the cops start looking for them. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead take Jack, Raf, ad Miko back to town respectfully, everyone thinking about Steel.

While they're gone, Optimus keeps Cliffjumper company. "Ratchet told me he found more than Breakdowns CNA on her."

"Cliffjumper..."

"Optimus, they used her as a pleasure toy. And I couldn't stop them. My little sister went through that, and now, she'll probably never be able to have a sparkmate because she can't stand a mechs touch, and she'll never be able to hug me."

"If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I would not let you go help her that day."

"You just wanted to keep me alive. I won't pin you down for that."

Cliffs shoulders trembled as he thought of all the things his sister would miss. She would ever have what every femme dreamed about. I loving sparkmate and healthy sparklings. Tears fell as e promised to himself, no one would ever touch Steel again, unless they gained his approval first.

Optimus just watched as the soldier shed tears over his traumatized sister. He would be lying if he said he didn't see the little femme as family. Everyone does. They worry about her and care about her. Now they would probably never see her smile again. Or laugh. Or show any positive emotion.

Every Autobot had the same train of though. They would make sure every decepticon that desecrated her would pay dearly for it.

Miko came up with the crazy idea of doing everything she could thing of to get the smallest of positive reactions out of her. And with an adrenaline junkie fifteen year old girl, that's bound to be bad.

Raf thought he could just be there to listen to her if and when she wanted to talk to someone.

And Jack... well Jack just went to sleep.

After his mom nearly saw Arcee. And yelled at him a little bit. His mom is protective. I mean fiercely protective.

Imagine what she would be like if she met Steel, became protective of her, and found out what happened to her.

The apocalypse would be upon the Decepticons.


End file.
